Software developers may typically log events that occur during the execution process. Recorded information may then be useful during debugging or other processes carried out on development or other software. Recorded information may be stored as trace data. Software developers may desire to search the trace data for specific events to aid in debugging. However, searching the trace data for specific events by software alone may take relatively long periods of time. Software developers may thus desire to utilize hardware solutions to decrease the length of time needed to search for specific events within trace data.